Mia the story of a HalfVampire
by alonelydarkgirl
Summary: Her name was Mia, she was a runaway. Her Mom's boyfriend hit her and she never told her mom. When she ranaway she was found Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran. They took her to the Cross acedemy where she was going to start school. Though her class was with...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight! I only own the plot and this is both an OCC (out of character) and IC (in character) fanfic.

Me: So this is the 1st chapter of my awesome vk fic

Chi: YAY! lil sissy here

Tsu: Why am i part of this

Me: Cause you wuv me!

Tsu:...

Chi: please review for my lil sis ps be mean to her and i'll hurt u ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-1 runaway<strong>

It was getting dark as a beautiful girl with long blond wavy hair with, red, black streaks, and one blue streak in her hair was sitting on the windowsill watching the storm roll in. The clouds were darker, hiding the beautiful orange full moon. She was waiting for her phone to finish puppy was hiding underneath her bed. The cute little puppy was Sasha she was hiding because she hates storms and loud noises they scare her. She heard yelling coming from the kitchen. The teenaged girl Mai got off the windowsill as Sasha started to whimper to as Mai went to open her door. She looked over at Sasha, as she came out slowly from under the bed towards Mai whimpering.

"It's okay Sasha, baby mommy just gonna see who's yelling. Your okay baby." Mai said soothing her precious little puppy.

Sasha went over towards the bed and jumped on it. Mai quietly opened her door to see her mom fighting with her boyfriend. She shut the door and went back to watching the storm. The rain started to fall lightly against the window. You could hear the thunder in the distant and the lightning lighting up the sky. Mai grabbed her Ipod and started to blast 'Tears Don't Fall' By Bullet For My Valentine. Sasha heard the thunder and jumped of Mai's bed running into her arms. Mai just held Sasha close to her staring out the window at the storm. The fighting had stopped for now. Sasha ears began to twitch as she heard footsteps outside Mai's door and started to growl towards the door. Mai looked over at the door turning her Ipod down a little. A young woman with black hair and red streaks in it knocked on the door. Mai held Sasha close to her and knew it was her mom knocking on her door before she said anything.

"Baby its me can I come in?"Mai's mom Trina asked.

"Yea mom it's it opened."Mai said sighing at the window.

Her mom opened the door to Mai looking out the window with Sasha in her lap. She saw her with her hair down hiding her face.

"You okay sweetie?"Trina asked.

"Ya I'm okay."Mai replied. Sasha jumped off Mai's lap and hid underneath the bed.

A young man with brown hair and blond streaks came barging into Mai's room.

"Yo, baby can we get out of here?"The young man Tony asked.

He saw Mai by the window with her hair down and her mom looking at him.

"Yea honey we can. I"ll go start the car."Trina said giving him a kiss and walking out of Mai"s room.

"Hey Mai."Tony said.

"Hey Tony."Mai said with a look like 'leave' on her face.

"I don't like that look on your face."Tony said, and slapped her across the face.

"You jerk that hurt."Mai said with tears in her golden-blue eyes.

"What you call me you little brat?"Tony said angry.

He started hitting her blocked most of the shots. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to where she was against the wall.

"Let of me you jerk-face."Mai said crying.

"No you little punk I think I"ll keep you like this."Tony said smiling. Mai took the chance and kicked him in the balls. Her mom had just come back to her room to see Tony on the ground and Mai crying.

"Honey what happened?"Trina asked as Tony was on the ground and Mai leaning against the window crying.

"She fell dear I tried to catch her, but she accidentally kicked me in the balls."Tony said. He looked to Mai for support on his story but she was to busy crying

"Mai, sweetie are you okay?"Trina asked.

"Yea mom I'm okay go have fun."Mai said wiping the tears and using a fake smile.

"Okay baby I have my cell if you need me."Trina said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Yea but try not to call got me?"Tony asked grabbing her hair.

Mai nodded her head as he let go of her and left.

When they were gone Mai looked at herself in the full length mirror she had in her room. She saw the bruises and fell to her knees and cried. Mai then grabbed a suitcase packed with clothes and half of her belongings. She didn't leave a note or anything. Mai grabbed her cellphone and charger and jumped out the window. She ran as fast as she could go in heels and a suitcase in her hand and as far away from her home as possible.

A young handsome man with silver almost white hair and lilac eyes was walking around with a friend. His friend had black hair and black eyes. They were both tall and hungry.

"Man what does a dude have to do to get food around here?"The young named Zero asked.

"Now, now Zero be patient." Said his friend Kaname.

Mai was running and didn't know where she was going. She was alone and scared plus she was beaten and bruised. Mai fell to her knees and cried. Kaname and Zero were walking around the corner just as she was then noticed the streaked colored haired girl crying.

"Kaname check out the cute girl."Zero said.

"Why don't you go help her Zero?"Kaname teased.

"Maybe I will."Zero said and started walking toward her.

"Hi I'm Zero Kiryu and this is my friend Kaname Kuran."Zero said

Mai looked at him and she threw herself into his arms and cried. Zero held her close as Kaname looked at her with curiousity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm Mai Lynn."Mai said wiping the tears away.

"It's okay Mai are you alright?"Kaname asked as he saw that she was beaten and bruised. He nudged Zero and he saw what was done to her.

"Mai did someone hurt you?"Zero asked mad for some reason.

"Ya it was mom's boyfriend."Mai said trying not to cry but failed as her tears started up again.

"There, there baby girl it's okay you're safe now."Zero said and saw that she had a suitcase with her also.

"Mai were you running away from home?"Kaname asked looking at her.

Mai nodded her head into Zero's shoulder because she didn't want to let them see her cry again.

"Kaname we can't leave her here."Zero said holding her gently.

"We should take her out of the rain too."Kaname said grabbing the suitcase that was on the ground beside her.

"Yea your right. Sweetheart can you walk or stand-up?"Zero asked.

"I think I can"Mai said crying still. She tried to stand, but almost fell if it wasn't for Zero catching her.

"Zero how about you carry her back to Cross Academy."Kaname said.

"I was to going to any-way if it's okay with her. Mai do you want me to carry you?"Zero asked.

Mai nodded."I might be a little heavy but you you."Mai said innocently with tears in her eyes. Zero picked her up with no effort at all. They headed back to Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Okay here is chapter 2 sawii for the wait

Chi: Yay 2 and it is edited

Tsu: Am I in it pet

Me: Tankies sissy

Chi : Tsu patients

Me: Easy Tsu!

Tsu: Please review for my lovely pet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Meeting<p>

Back at Cross Academy a young girl with black hair and red streaks with crystal almost silver eyes had just woken up. The girl looked around to see her boyfriend, Kaname, was gone. The teenaged vampire Luna was pouting because he left. She flopped back down on the bed to see the note that Kaname left. Luna smiled as she read the note that he left on his pillow for her. She got off the bed to open up the window. Zero and Kananme were almost at the academy. When Kaname noticed that Mai had cried herself to asleep in Zero's arms.

"Zero you do know that she is asleep right?"Kaname asked

"Yea I know she fell asleep. She looks so cute and adorable."Zero said looking at her and smiling.

"Wow Zero. I think your falling for her."Kaname teased

"Kaname shut-up if you want to see Luna again."Zero said with his eyes on Mai's sleeping face. Luna was leaning out the window a little to see the sky. She had leaned out to far and fell out the window.

"KANAME!"Luna screamed falling down. Kaname and Zero were at the entrance to Cross Academy. Kaname heard Luna's voice and went running in that direction leaving Zero at the entrance with Mai in his arms.

"Gotcha Luna."Kaname said and kissed her.

"Kaname my sweet boy."Luna said cuddling up to him. Zero was walking up to the steps of Cross Acedemy. He was stopped by a bunch of hungry vampires.

"Well,well looks like you brought dinner."A short brown haired girl said.

"This is not dinner Seiren."Zero said angry holding Mai even closer to him. Mai was waking up. She saw that she was surrounded by a bunch of weird looking people. Mai started to cry again as she tried to hide in Zero's arms.

"Zero I'm scared."Mai said crying. Kaname walked over to the others with Luna by his side.

"What do you think your doing Seiren?"Kaname said mad.

"I'm sorry Kananme I thought."Seiren started to say, but lost focus when she saw Mai.

"Seiren control yourself."Luna said walking over towards Mai and Zero.

"Zero I want to leave now!"Mai said and jumped out of his arms and run out of Cross Academy.

"Don't worry Zero I'll bring her back."Luna said and ran after Mai. Mai somehow ended up at a park. Luna followed her scent and it led her to the park.

"Mai it's okay they won't you hurt you."Luna said sweetly. Mai looked at Luna and ran to her and cried.

"I'm scared I want Zero!"Mai said crying.

"Okay. I'll take you to him."Luna said picking her up and carrying back to Zero.

"Thank you. Miss. "Mai said because she didn't know her name

"Oh. I'm Luna by the way and you smell human and like a vampire."Luna said curious.

"What's a vampire?"Mai asked confused.

"Vampires are people who used to be human but were bitten by vampires or were born one."Luna said as they walked through the doors to Cross Academy.

"Luna thank you."Zero said taking Mai from her.

"Zero it was no big deal also no one touches her she is one of us!"Luna said glaring at everyone.

"Luna. Sweetie what are you talking about?"Kaname and Zero asked confused.

"Haven't you noticed her eyes they have some red in them."Luna said smiling at Mai.

"So I'm part vampire?"Mai asked looking at Luna shyly.

"Awww so cute. Yes Mai you are part vampire.."Luna said winking at her. Mai giggled a little and smiled at Luna.

"Zero can we go inside now I'm cold."Mai said shivering a little.

"Yea. Kaname get the others to the Night Class Luna you go too."Zero said calmy.

"Okay Zero. Mai if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."Luna said giving her a hug.

"Luna. Baby we need to get going."Kaname said holding his hand out to her. Luna went skipping over towards him they walked away hand in hand. Zero opened the door to the academy and was greeted by a short brownish black haired girl.

"Zero where have you been and who is she?"The browned hair girl Yuuki asked.

"Her name is Mai Lynn and where is the headmaster?"Zereo said annoyed

"'He's where he always in his office. Hi Mai. I'm Yuuki Cross the headmasters daughter."Yuuki said smiling.

"Hi. like Zero said I'm Mai."Mai said yawning and rubbing her eyes. They walked to the headmasters office.

"Yuuki! My beloved daughter oh and Zero too and who is that girl your holding?"The Headmaster Cross Kaien asked smiling.

"Zero why is that old guy looking at me? He scary."Mai said hiding her face in Zero's arm. Yuuki and Zero were laughing at Cross because of what Mai said.

"Oh well how rude! And who are?"Headmaster asked.

"I'm Mai Lynn and Zero should I tell him what Luna said?"Mai asked shyly

"Mai, baby you have to tell him."Zero said looking at her.

"Zero what is she talking about?"Cross asked

"I'm also half vampire and part human... Zero I'm sleepy."Mai said snuggling in his arms.

"Zero is she half and half?"Yuuki asked looking at her asleep in Zero's arms.

"Yes it is true."Zero said looking at the headmaster.

"Zero she can stay but I'm putting her in primarily day classes and possibly one or two night classes."Cross said smiling.

"Thank you Headmaster."Zero said smirking.

"I'll help you get her settled in."Yuuki said smiling.

Zero nodded his head at her.

Kaname was relaxing in his room thinking about Luna. Luna was in the girls dormintry trying to find her trip pants and her black tank. She tore her whole room apart trying to find them. Kaname got out of bed and checked on everyone to make sure they were still in there rooms. Luna finally found her clothes put them on and went to check on all the girls.

"Zero what happened to Mai, she's bruised?"Yuuki asked.

"I think Mai should be the one to tell you if she wants to and don't push her into talking either Yuuki."Zero said sternly.

"I won't okay so don't worry."Yuuki said smiling at him.

Kaname and Luna were making their rounds when they both spotted Yuuki, Zero, and Mai. Luna notice a window opened and jumped out it and landed perfectly.

"Zero what's going on?"Luna asked worry.

"Mai will be attending both day and night classes."Zero said as Kaname joined them and put his arms around Luna.

"Hi Kaname."Yuuki said sweetly.

"Good evening Miss Yuuki."Kaname said smiling.

"HI Yuuki long time no see."Luna said faking a smile.

"Hi Luna busy as always."Yuuki said faking a smile.

"Luna do you think you could take Mai to the girls dormintry I want to talk to Kaname ?"Zero asked.

"Sure Zero I'll take Mai to the girls dorminitry."Luna said smiling and gently taking Mai out of his arms withouot waking her up.

"Yuuki why don't you go and do potrol I'll be over to help in a little bit."Zero said smugly.

"Okay you can count on me."Yuuki said walking off.

"What is it Zero?"Kaname asked.

"Is Mai really a half vampire?"Zero asked worried.

"It would seem like she is the question is how did she become that way?"Kaname wondered.

"Can you please find out for me?"Zero asked.

"Yes I'll look into."Kaname said.

"Kaname the night class is getting reatless."Zero said

"I guess Luna is going to need my help we will talk more later."Kaname said walking away.

Luna was walking along the hall when she was stoped by a blond with brown streaks.

"Looks like Luna brought us a snake."The blond said

"No she is one of us you bitch."Luna said getting mad.

"Is there a problem here Toya Rima?"Kaname asked walking up behind Luna.

"No there is no problem Kaname sama."Toya said leaving.

"Get her to your room now."Kaname said .

"Okay I will."Luna said walking down the hall towards her room.

Luna gently laid Mai down on the love seat covered her with a blanket and laid down on her bed to clear her thoughts. She slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Me: hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Tsu: My pet when am i in it

Chi: I got Kaname ^^

Tsu: *Growls* Please review and wait for chapter 3 although the writer may not survive

Me: Um... Bye and please enjoy ~runs for life~

Chi: ... Chapter three may be awhile due to writer being away ^^ Enjoy and please review!


End file.
